


Blue Orangeade

by GalaxyAce



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, I can't write a Taejun fic and have them NOT make out, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Taehyun is low-key needy :(, kind of?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Sometimes, Taehyun doesn't think he's good enough. Yeonjun knows he is.





	Blue Orangeade

**Author's Note:**

> semi-unedited

 

 

* * *

 

“You're a bit too early on the turn-”

Taehyun snapped his head around. Thinking he was alone in the practise room, and that the door was locked on top of that, he felt his psyche crumble a bit as he realised someone must have been watching him. His eyes focused on a figure leaning relaxedly against the door. Dressed in a black pair of joggers and a thin, oversized white shirt, it was none other than the oldest hyung.

“Oh-” Taehyun sighed. It should have been a sigh of relief since it was just Yeonjun, but it wasn’t. In fact, the way Taehyun sighed sounded a bit strangled, like he was even more tense now. “-Yeonjun-hyung.” He managed to choke out the words, trying not to look at the other boy in the eye, knowing that if he did, he’d want to come in and stay for a while. 

Taehyun wasn’t in a particularly good mood after practising choreography for hours with no improvement. Usually he’d jump at the chance to spend time with Yeonjun, but in this moment, Taehyun’s spirit wasn’t very bright and he didn’t want to drag Yeonjun down with him.

Yeonjun smiled and walked in, looking at each mirror that decorated the walls before his eyes finally landed on Taehyun, whose hair seemed to be completely wet with sweat.

“How long have you been in here?” Yeonjun asked, pointing to the other boy's damp hair.

“Um-” Taehyun shifted his weight to one foot, then back again, before answering timidly. “-longer than I'd like to admit.”

“Ah-hah. I can see.” Yeonjun laughed. “Wanna go through it again and show me?”

Taehyun felt himself die a little inside. He considered himself one of the weakest dancers in the group, so having to show Yeonjun, the best dancer in the group, a part of the choreography, made him feel more than a bit uneasy. He couldn't exactly say _no_ , in fact, for some reason, that seemed like the hardest word for him to say right now. He looked over at Yeonjun and immediately felt a pang of jealousy rush through him. Yeonjun was tall and had the body of a dancer, all lean muscle and defined biceps. Looking down at himself now, Taehyun felt more than inadequate. Thin legs and almost nonexistent thighs stared back at him and he felt tears prick at his eyes. Drooping his head down as low as he could, Taehyun shook his head before letting out an audible sniffle, the sound seeming to echo through the quiet room.

“Woah, Taeh-” Yeonjun stopped himself mid-sentence to rush over to the younger boy, reaching his hands out to place on Taehyun's arms. “-Taehyun, d-did I say something? I'm sorry-” He rubbed his hands up and down Taehyun's upper arms gently, comfortingly, looking down at the smaller boy but only seeing the back of his head since he was staring at the floor.

“I suck.” Taehyun stated, sniffling again. He brought his head up just a bit so he was eye-level with the taller boy’s chest, not wanting to look Yeonjun in the eyes as tears spilled from his own.

“Hey-” Yeonjun stepped a foot forward and dropped his hands down from Taehyun's arms, placing them on his hips instead. “-come here.” He pulled Taehyun into him, holding the younger boy close and allowing Taehyun’s head to fall softly against his chest. Yeonjun wrapped a single, strong arm around Taehyun's waist before letting his other arm trail up Taehyun's body, his hand coming to stroke the smaller boy's hair gently. “Don't you ever say that again.” Yeonjun said, his voice stern as Taehyun nodded against his chest, wrapping his own arms around Yeonjun.

For some reason, that single sentence ignited something in Taehyun causing his sniffles to turn into full sobs now.

Yeonjun didn't seem to mind that Taehyun was crying into his shirt, his white shirt nonetheless. He felt a spot on the front of his shirt dampen from Taehyun’s tears, but he continued to hold Taehyun there with him, their bodies pressed up against each other as the sobbing gradually got quieter.

“Taehyun-ah-” Yeonjun finally spoke, his voice low and quiet. He broke the hug, removing his arms from Taehyun's body and letting them fall limply against his sides as he tried to back away.

“Nu-uh-” Taehyun whined, following Yeonjun's steps and reaching for the taller boy's arms, putting them around his waist again.

It was extremely endearing, Yeonjun thought, how needy and clingy Taehyun was sometimes. He didn’t mind it one bit. Yeonjun loved being depended on, especially by Taehyun.

Yeonjun chuckled and melted into the hug once more, smiling as he rested his head on Taehyun's. With one hand securing Taehyun by his waist, Yeonjun let his other hand glide up and down the younger boy’s side, small giggles escaping Taehyun's lips as Yeonjun tickled his stomach on accident. Yeonjun found himself smiling as well before dipping down slightly to press a kiss to Taehyun's damp hair.

Sighing happily, Taehyun buried his face in Yeonjun's neck, bringing his hands up to grab at Yeonjun's shirt gently, balling up the fabric in his little fists. “Sorry-” He started to apologise, pulling his face away from Yeonjun's neck so he could speak clearly. “-for drenching your white shirt.” He winced as he looked at Yeonjun’s shirt, the giant, wet patch from his tears staring back at him.

Yeonjun laughed. “It's okay.” He didn't protest when Taehyun pulled him back into a hug, in fact, Yeonjun found himself smiling even bigger. “But Taehyun-ah, are you okay now?” Concern and worry were audible in his voice as he asked, causing him to hold Taehyun against him even tighter.

Taehyun shut his eyes and nodded as he listened to Yeonjun continue to murmur things against his ear. Yeonjun's voice was like honey, and the fact that he was dangerously close to Taehyun's ear and had to lower his voice made it even better. It was soothing, therapeutic, almost. The way Yeonjun's hands rubbed his back and stroked his hair almost made Taehyun wish he could stop time and be in that moment forever. Needless to say, Taehyun was in an infinitely better mood now.

“I'm okay now. I think I just needed a hug.” Taehyun laughed dumbly and pulled away from Yeonjun, standing just inches away from the taller boy now.

“I'm glad I could help.” A goofy smile spread across Yeonjun's face. “Do you wanna practise with me?” He asked hopefully.

“Mmm, I don't know-” Taehyun shifted uncomfortably on his feet, trying desperately not to look at the hopeful expression plastered across Yeonjun’s face. The one that made the corners of Yeonjun’s eyes crinkle up and his lips turn up into the warmest smile.

“It'll be fun, I promise!” Yeonjun persuaded, his chirpy voice ringing through the room.

“Okay-” Still unsure, Taehyun agreed anyway. Why would he give up spending time with Yeonjun?

“Awesome-” Yeonjun smiled and emptied his pockets, placing his phone and wallet atop a table before skipping over and joining Taehyun at the middle of the room. “-so you were doing Blue Orangeade, huh?”

Taehyun nodded.

“I can help you. You actually looked really good! You just got the timing a bit off on a few things.” Yeonjun adjusted and tightened the drawstrings on his joggers before doing a few quick stretches, more for a laugh than anything, and asked Taehyun to come over closer to him. “Stand in front of me-” Yeonjun commanded. Taehyun obeyed, trying hard not to laugh as he saw the top of Yeonjun's head peek out over his in the mirror. “-because I also noticed you aren't snapping forward enough. So we need to fix that too. Okay?” Yeonjun scooted closer to Taehyun until he felt the warmth from the smaller boy's body close to his own.

Nervous, Taehyun bit down on his lip and nodded.

“Alright!” Yeonjun got into position. “So you're in front of me, copy what I do behind you until it matches up-” He pointed at the mirror. “-and we can see what needs improvement, okay?”

Taehyun nodded again, and when music blared through the speakers, he gave it his all.

“That was intense! Were you just trying to impress me?” Yeonjun stuck his tongue out and winked at a blushing Taehyun. “Mmm, in the middle, you still didn't snap forward enough-” Yeonjun commented with a smirk on his face. “-come here.” He motioned for Taehyun to stand back in front of him, nodding as the other boy did so.

Eyes fluttering shut and sucking in a deep breath, Taehyun's heart nearly stopped as he felt a gentle pressure settle on either of his hips, causing his eyes to snap open. Taehyun really did stop breathing when he felt Yeonjun move forward slowly, until his chest was flush with Taehyun’s back. Desperately trying to say something, all Taehyun could do was turn a bright shade of red as the words on the tip of his tongue came out in the form of a single, pathetic squeak.

Controlling Taehyun's movements as gently as he could, Yeonjun was satisfied with the younger’s performance after a few runs. “See? Wasn't so hard!” Yeonjun removed his hands from Taehyun's body and brought them up to his own hair, ruffling his now-damp strands.

“Uh-huh.” Clicking his tongue, Taehyun turned around to face Yeonjun instead of continuing to stare in the mirror. “It was fun.” He said with a shy smile on his face. Taehyun took small steps backwards until his back was pressed up against the mirror.

“What are you doing over there?” Yeonjun cocked his head to the right.

Taehyun shrugged. “Tired.”

“Want me to wait for you? We can go back to the dorm together. It's getting late, and I wouldn't want you to be out in the dark alone.”

Taehyun felt his heart swell at Yeonjun’s offer. “Can you come here, too?” He pouted and held out his arms for Yeonjun.

“Aw, baby-” Yeonjun whined, walking over with a smile on his face. “-do you need another hug?”

Nodding, Taehyun pouted again, knowing how irresistible Yeonjun found him when he did that.

Yeonjun smiled genuinely and took Taehyun's hands in his before wrapping his arms around the other boy, enveloping Taehyun in a giant hug.

Giggling, Taehyun relished the familiar warmth and closeness, breathing deeply and letting his eyes fall shut as he felt Yeonjun's hands on his waist.

“You're so cute like this, you know?” Yeonjun whispered.

Coyly, Taehyun responded. “Mmh? Like what?”

“Ha-” Yeonjun rolled his eyes playfully before pressing a kiss to Taehyun's nose. “-we gotta get you a shower when we get back to the dorm.”

“Too tired to shower. Wanna sleep.” Taehyun frowned.

“I'll carry you.” Yeonjun smiled, the apples of his cheeks rising, causing his eyes to shrink into half-moons.

Too proud to admit defeat, Taehyun opted for burying his face deeper into Yeonjun's neck before pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin there. Slightly salty and damp from sweat, Taehyun paid it no mind and continued to kiss up and down Yeonjun's neck, eliciting giggles from the older boy.

“Taehyun-ah-” Yeonjun squealed. “-tickles!”

Taehyun laughed and finally decided to spare Yeonjun, pulling back with a satisfied grin on his face.

“Cute.” Yeonjun gushed before tilting his head slightly and shutting his eyes, ultimately closing the distance between their lips.

Yeonjun had always loved kissing Taehyun. The younger boy had the most perfect pair of lips Yeonjun had ever seen, and he loved kissing them more than anything. Their mouths slotting together perfectly, the kiss was tender and passionate and Yeonjun found himself trying to get as close as possible to Taehyun, desperate for more contact. With Taehyun's back against the mirror, it was extremely easy to do so. Smiling halfway through the kiss, Taehyun giggled softly and let his hands trail up Yeonjun's body and rest in his hair, pulling gently at a fistful and relishing in the groan that found its way past Yeonjun's lips and into Taehyun's mouth.

Breaths quickening, Yeonjun slipped his hands under Taehyun's loose shirt, startling the younger boy slightly before resuming their rhythm. Resting his hands on the smooth, warm skin that was Taehyun's waist, Yeonjun slowed himself down and let the kisses turn from open-mouthed and sloppy to close-mouthed and chaste as he slid his hands languidly up and down Taehyun's sides. Yeonjun nibbled gently at the smaller boy's plump bottom lip, teasing him before allowing their lips to fully meet again.

Arms wrapping around Yeonjun's neck, Taehyun enjoyed the short kisses that Yeonjun's lips were pressing against his. Their pace gradually getting slower and ultimately stopping, Yeonjun rested his forehead against Taehyun's before letting the other boy go. 

“Mmh-” Taehyun pulled away finally, looking up at Yeonjun with big, slightly glassy, eyes. “-Jjuni.”

Yeonjun didn't know what to say back. In fact, he didn't know if he even could say anything back. With Taehyun looking up at him like that, Yeonjun felt his heart stop.

Big, bright eyes, face flushed a rosy pink, and slightly swollen, thick, red lips looking back up at him, Yeonjun wondered if he'd done some good deed in a past life to get the opportunity to look at someone so ethereal.

“You're staring-” Taehyun pouted, crossing his arms.

“I'm sorry, you're just-” Yeonjun blushed before bringing his hands up to cup Taehyun's face. “-so cute.”

Taehyun smiled. “Let's go home.” He held out a hand for Yeonjun to grab as he pocketed the other boy's phone and wallet before flicking the light off and making their way outside, fingers linked together as they walked to the dorm.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
